Christmas Wishes Do Come True
by golfa chickie
Summary: ONE SHOT Jude finds herself alone on Christmas Eve wishing for one thing, her boyfriend. Will he manage to make it back or will Jude be alone on Christmas Day?


**A:N/ **Ok, here is a Christmas one shot I wrote on a nice, long car ride. Enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas Wishes Do ComeTrue**

"Bye Jude!" Kwest yelled from the family room as Jude and Sadie walked to the front door.

"Merry Christmas Kwest." Jude shouted back.

"Merry Christmas little sis. Try and not be too upset. I am sure he is hating himself right now." Sadie told Jude.

This Christmas Jude was not looking forward to. This was supposed to be her first Christmas in her new apartment with her boyfriend of four years. Three weeks earlier everything changed. They had been lying on their couch wrapped in a single blanket completely consumed with each other when the phone went off.

"_Hello?" Jude said into the phone a little aggravated._

"_Jude, this is Darius. Is Speed available?" Darius replied. _

"_Hey D, how are you. You want to know if Speed is available? Well, he is kind of…" Jude was saying as she smiled at Speed who ripped the phone from her hand. _

"_Dude, this is Speed." He said as Jude inched as close as she could to hear what was being said. _

"_Hey man. I called to tell you that you and SME will be shipped out to LA in three days." Darius said._

"_WHAT?" Speed yelled back._

"_Your album needs to be finished by the end of December and we do not have the time or money in Toronto to do that. So G Major in LA is taking the task, plus less distractions." Darius explained._

"_What about Christmas?" Speed asked after Jude asked him._

"_Going to be in LA. We need you guys to get this done, it is extremely important. You will be back for New Year's Eve though." Darius said. _

"_Alright, I will let you break the news to Kyle and Wally." Speed said hanging up._

"_No! This is suppose to be our first Christmas in our new apartment. Look at everything we have done. Our tree, our decorations, and we were going to have our families here and cook all types of little goodies. This was going to be special and mean so much to me. All I have now is a picture of you and me in front of our perfect tree." Jude said crying._

"_I know, but we will celebrate on New Year's Eve. I will have extra presents for you. I still love you, but this is my career on the line I am assuming. I am sorry babe." Speed said as he held Jude close. Jude couldn't help but think how that was going to ruin everything she had planned and more. _

"I will try. See you in the morning at Dad's." Jude said and then she was gone.

Ten minutes after Jude left, Sadie got a call.

"Sades, this is Speed. I need a huge favor from you." Speed said.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"I have four places I need you to run to. While you do this, have Kwest be at the airport in thirty minutes. Check your email for the locations and stuff required." Speed said quickly.

"Speed, it is Christmas Eve." Sadie replied.

"I know, but this is about me and your sister. Please, I am extremely desperate." Speed said before he hung up.

---

Meanwhile, Jude arrived at her apartment. When she walked in, she saw her Christmas tree in the middle of the family room. She walked over to it and looked at it. It was perfect. Her and Speed had gone out the day after Thanksgiving and bought it. It was decorated with bright color lights and bright ornaments that glittered in the light. On the top was a white glittered wire angel. She loved that tree. The Christmas cards they sent out together had a picture of them standing in front of it wrapped in each other's arms with huge smiles. On the floor around the tree were wrapped presents. Most of them were from Jude to Speed. He specifically told her not to send any to LA because he wanted to open them with her. There were a couple presents to Jude from Speed that he had sent home so she could open something on Christmas morning.

Jude saw all this and started to cry. She slowly made her way down the small hall to their bedroom and went to sleep wishing Speed would be there holding her when she woke up.

---

Kwest had gone to the airport as Sadie ran around town to various stores picking up wrapped packages. Once Sadie completed her pickups she headed to Jude's apartment. Like her and Speed both suspected, Jude was sound asleep. Sadie set the packages under and around the tree before she left unnoticed. All Sadie could think about was how confused Jude was going to be in the morning. Sadie still wondered what was coming in at the airport. There was no way it could be Speed, Darius denied Kyle last night. Sadie knew this because she had to inform them. Sadie also couldn't help wonder what was going in that box that was at least six feet tall. That was probably what Kwest was getting at the airport.

---

The next morning Jude woke up lying on the couch in an unfamiliar blanket. Jude did not remember getting up in the middle of the night but then again, Speed told her he had caught her sleep walking numerous times. Jude looked around and noticed more presents and especially this huge box. Jude got up and walked to the tree. She counted ten gifts that were not there last night. She then saw a note on the big present.

_Hey Jude, bet you are wondering where these gifts came from right? Santa! Speed had some errands for me to do last night once you left. Surprise! Presents! He did leave some instructions. He said that he knew you would not open all if any of them today. He said first open the gold one with the silver bow, then open the HUGE one and lastly the smallest one. He said those three needed to be opened today for some strange reason. He said call him anytime after 11. Love you and see you at Dads, Sadie_.

Jude did as it said. She figured it must have been important if he went through all that. She opened the first gift and wanted to cry. Inside the box was an ornament. Not just any ornament either. It was a circle glass ornament that was fogged around the edges. In the middle there was a picture of Jude and Speed in front of the tree. It was Jude's favorite. They both had huge smiles as they kissed one another. Around the picture it read: _Jude and Vincent, 2006, Our First Christmas_. Jude also saw a little note inside the box.

_I know how you loved that one in the store and I told you it was cheesy. Well, I made that up because I already had this one ordered. Hope you love it and guess what?! I plan on doing this every year until we die OR you die and I find a hot blonde. Kidding on the last part, I could never replace you and you know that. I actually hope I die first so I never have to be without you. Or maybe we will die together... in bed getting it on possibly? Ha, enough with the morbid talk Christmas is about birth. I love you so much Jude. _

Jude couldn't help up laugh when she read the note. It was so typical of Speed. She then went to the big box. Jude couldn't help but hope Speed would jump out of it. She pulled the box over and found Speed there! But, it was only a cardboard cut out. There also was another box within it along side a note.

_Ok, here is the deal. I figured you would want me there in some form, so how about a cardboard form? Pretty awesome I thought. Hope you didn't want Kyle and Wally as well because I cut them off and sent them to their girlfriends. I am guessing you haven't opened the box with me, but you will love it. There is no note there just to give you a heads up. I love you Jude, and remember to open the smallest gift **NEXT**. It is probably the most important one. Call me at 11 sweetheart._

Jude opened the box to find a new guitar in there. She looked over it carefully and noticed that at the bottom it had a picture subtly worked in it. The picture was of Jude and SME from Darius's Crimson party when they were sixteen. She had always loved that picture and they knew it. She saw the top on that box and it said: _To Rock Goddess From Your HOTT Band_.

Now it was time to open the littlest gift. Jude carefully undid the bow and then tore the paper off of it. There was a jewelry box. Jude carefully opened it expecting the earrings she asked for. Instead she found something else.

An engagement ring. Yes, and engagement ring. Jude looked at it and started to cry.

"I wish you were here." Jude whispered.

"Will you marry me?" Jude thought she heard someone asked.

"Ha, I miss you that much that I think your cardboard figure is talking. Hell, I think it is even asking me the one question I want to hear the most." Jude replied to herself.

"Maybe you are crazy? I know I am crazy, crazy in love. Will you marry me?" The voice said again.

"Yes, even though I am telling this to myself. I wish I could hold you in my arms." Jude said as she started to cry.

"Wishes do come true." Speed said stepping out from behind the Christmas tree.

"SPEED!" Jude shouted as she stood up and jumped into his arms.

"So, good surprise _fiancée_?" Speed said as he stepped back to see her face.

"The best." Jude said as she kissed him passionately. "How?"

"I got this four days ago and sent it to Darius and look what happened." Speed said as he handed Jude a letter.

_Dear Santa, I know I have asked for a lot of things this Christmas. There is one thing I want more than anything else. If it were the only thing I was to get I would be happy. What I want is for my sister Jude's boyfriend to be home on Christmas and be with her. She loves him a lot and is very, very, very, very sad that he is far away. I just want her to be happy and have Vinnie there with her. Merry Christmas Santa! Love, Julia_

You may be wondering who Julia is. Well, that is Jude and Sadie's eleven year old sister. Their dad married Yvette and got her little girl in the process. Now they have a sweet little sister that they love so much, and she even fits in with their Beatle's song inspired names.

"She sent this?" Jude asked.

"Yup, came via email. Remember that Santa account G Major made? Well, I saw Julia's in there and read it. I guess she got her wish." Speed said as him and Jude made their way to the couch.

"But Sadie told Kyle two days ago that you three could not come home." Jude said as she curled up in his arms.

"That was to throw you off. This was planned four hours after that email was viewed."

"I am so happy! This is the best Christmas ever, what do you want to do now?"

"There are a couple things I would like to do." Speed said as he kissed Jude.

"That can wait till tonight." Jude said laughing.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of this. I get down on one knee and propose the right way, put the ring on your finger, give you a huge kiss, and open **all** the presents." Speed said as he stood up.

"I like." Jude replied as she watched Speed get on one knee.

"Will you, Jude Elizabeth Harrison, marry me, Vincent Tyler Spiederman?" Speed asked holding Jude's hands and looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you." Jude said as a single tear fell from her eye.

"I love you." Speed said as he pulled Jude into a kiss while placing the ring on her finger.

"I love you too!" Jude said as the separated.

"Present time!" Speed said as they sat on the floor and exchange gifts.

They would alternate on opening the gifts. It was now Speed's turn.

"Thanks babe." Speed said as he held up a shirt Jude had gotten him. It was a black t-shirt with crazy white writing that read: _Coolest Dad Ever_.

"You are welcome. My turn." Jude said with a smile as she reached for her present. She loved the look of confusion on Speed's face as he looked at the shirt and set it aside.

Jude was just about to pull the top off of the white box when Speed said, "WAIT!"

"What?" Jude asked.

"This shirt, it says coolest dad ever. That doesn't mean...or does it?" Speed muttered.

"It will be true in eight and a half months." Jude said with a big smile.

"You, me, baby?" Speed asked shocked.

"Merry Christmas!" Jude yelled as she crawled onto Speed's lap.

"When?" Speed managed to ask in disbelief.

"I found out on Thanksgiving and decided to wait and tell you on Christmas. I figured that would be the best present ever." Jude replied with a smile.

"It is! I can't believe it, you and me are having a baby. A real baby of our own. Is it a boy or a girl? One or two? Tell me!" Speed said excitedly as he held Jude tight.

"All I know is I am a month and a half pregnant. I assume it is one. On January 25, you and I are going to the doctor for the ultrasound where all those questions can be answered." Jude replied.

"I love you so much." Speed replied.

He and Jude sat there in each other's arms for a while. They could care less about any of the other presents. All that mattered was being in the presence of one another and the fact that everything was coming together.

"Can I wear the shirt to your dads?" Speed asked after a while.

"I guess, but after that you can only wear it around the house until we have our baby. Technically, you are not a dad yet." Jude said laughing.

"Cool, let's go get ready." Speed said as Jude stood up. "I love you little one." Speed said to Jude's stomach and kissed it.

"Come on." Jude replied as they went and got ready.

---

"Hey sis!" Sadie yelled as Jude walked in her dad's house.

"Hey Sades, thanks for delivering those things for Speed. It meant a lot to us." Jude replied smiling as she subtly tried to show her new ring.

"Girl, what is that on your hand?" Stuart asked as he walked over to his two daughters.

"My Christmas present from Speed." Jude replied smiling.

"Congrats!" Everyone yelled.

"Hi Jude." Julia said walking over to Jude.

"Hey Jules!" Jude said a she hugged Julia.

"So you are getting married?" Julia asked.

"You bet. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. It was too big to wrap so I am going to pull it in." Jude said.

"Ok." Julia said curiously as everyone watched in wonder.

Jude walked back out the door and came back in pulling a wagon.

"You got her a cardboard statue of your fiancé?" Kwest asked.

"That has been cut off of the SME one?" Sadie said. Everyone just stared confused.

"Nope." Jude said as she watched Julia walk up to it.

"SURPRISE!" Speed said as he jumped out from behind the cardboard cutout.

"I got the real thing." Jude said smiling as Speed swung Julia around.

"How did he get here? I mean we are thrilled to have him, but how?" Sadie asked shocked.

"Well, some higher power talked to Darius about a letter he got asking that the one thing this special little girl wanted was for her sister's boyfriend to be home for Christmas with her. Darius then called up SME and we caught a flight. Kwest picked us up at the airport last night and now I am here." Speed explained.

"Who could that be?" Yvette asked.

"Santa, I told Santa that is what I wanted for Christmas. For Vinnie to be home for Christmas." Julia shrieked.

Three hours later everyone was opening gifts when Julia asked a question.

"Vinnie, your shirt says coolest dad ever, does that mean you and Jude are having a baby?" Julia asked as everyone started starring at Speed's shirt.

"Wow, it took three hours for someone to notice." Speed replied.

"Merry Christmas!" Jude said with a smile as everyone starred in disbelief.

"In eight and a half months, there will be a new Spiederman around to terrorize everyone." Speed said laughing.

"Well, congrats again!" Everyone said.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Jude said.

"Really, I have a beautiful fiancée who happens to be carrying my baby." Speed said as he kissed Jude tenderly.

Everything was coming together. Jude got the one thing she wanted the most for Christmas, and that was to spend it with the one she loved the most, Vincent Spiederman. They had the perfect apartment, where the perfect engagement happened and where Jude gave the ultimate Christmas present, the news of her pregnancy. Jude now knows, Christmas wishes do come true.


End file.
